wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sleet
Sleet is a genderless IceWing/RainWing scienceborn hybrid. This character belongs to FlareTheSkyWing and to her alone. Sleet was the first of the hybrid class of scienceborn to ever be created, the other's following shortly after. He thinks of himself as male. Appearance Sleet is quite small, only about three quarters the size of a normal IceWing. Sleet is blue gray with hints of a pale green, with IceWing ruft of icicles and large, spiky RainWing frills. He has light gray underscales and a long whip thin tail, which can be used to pick up objects. Sleet's eyes are pure green, so it seems he has no pupils. He has small hooked ridged talons, Sleet has RainWing like wings. He strangely has 3 spots on it's body. One on his front, left leg. One on Sleet's tail, and the other on his snout. These spots uncontrollably change between the colors, light blue, green and purple. Personality Sleet is normally fierce and aggressive, always giving the scientist he grew up with a hard time. He views itself as the leader of his group of scienceborn, and will sometimes try to order them around. This is normally ineffective and Sleet will end up ignoring the others for about an hour or two. Sleet has a plan to escape his lab. This will probably not happen, as the lab has state of the art technology to prevent any escape attempts. The scientists will often sedate the scienceborn in order to handle them. Sleet only has two emotions, anger and annoyance. He has never felt happy, and has no special attachment to any dragon. (CUE THE SHIPPERS) Sleet can sometimes fall into a state of extreme anger, and will attack any living creature around him. Although Sleet always falls unconscious after he falls out of this state of anger. Abilities Sleet can spit a ice blue substance from his teeth, he releases this weapon in the way RainWing's release their venom. Yet the substance acts like an IceWing's freezing death breathe. This freezing venom can be extremely deadly if fallen into a dragon's eyes. As it will end up freezing their brain and shutting it down. When it hits scales, this freezing venom will spread a thin layer of freezing ice across some of the dragons body, it's possible to survive this attack, but it would be impossible to survive if the venom hits the eyes. As the ice would travel to the brain and freeze it. If a dragon is hit on their scales, they will most likely survive. Sleet doesn't have the other abilities of his two tribes. Excluding the random color changing spots he has, which Sleet cannot control. Sleet is overall very deadly at first glance. But he's very vulnerable to fire, and will avoid it as all costs. Sleet also has deadly anger issues. He can also stand both warm and cold temperatures. But won't survive the extreme climates of the north Ice Kingdom, but could survive on the outskirts. History Sleet was born in a secret lab deep in a cave on Jade Mountain. He was the first of his group to be created. Relationships DarkIce: Sleet hates DarkIce's endless talking. And he's quite creeped out by it's stalking problems. DarkIce is probably the mutant Sleet hates the most. Although he sees it as another ally. Radiance: ??? Kadence: ??? Harpo: ??? Thermo: ??? Armadillo: ??? Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Hybrids Category:Content (ForsakenFeather) Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary